charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaklav
Using a mysterious, magical camera to capture his prey, sending them to alternate plane, Vaklav is a powerful demon that feeds on pain and possesses the ability of Fire Throwing, allowing him to create balls of flames that destroy a target upon impact. Vaklav poses as a photographer to lure and capture his victims. Quick Facts Species: Demon Gender: Male Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Fire Throwing, Capturing (via camera) Releasing J.D. Williams Wanting to make room for another victim on his collage, Vaklav released a young man that he capture in 1955, known as J.D. Williams from a canvas will various images. He created a a ball of flames and was readying to throw it at JD, but JD knocked Vaklav down and used a sleeper hold, causing him to go into a brief slumber. JD managed to escape onto the street where he was hit by a car as Vaklav emerged from his studio and watched as JD was taken to hospital. Posing as a Doctor Learning which hospital JD was taken to, Vaklav posed as doctor and tricked a nurse into ensuring JD was given a private room, in hopes of attacking the man. However, because Sam Wilder, JD's former Whitelighter came to Paige Matthews asking her for help getting to JD explaining that he suddenly was able to sense him that morning and that JD was supposed to be a future Whitelighter before he disappeared in 1955. Paige reluctantly obliged, and at the advice of her sister, Piper Halliwell, she sought the help of Agent Murphy to find and get the man out of the hospital. : At the hospital as Paige, Sam and Agent Murphy discussed JD and demons, they noticed JD being pushed on a gurney into a room by a doctor. But the Agent noticed the doctor had dirty boots on and realized it was the demon. Vaklav wheeled JD into his private room and before he was able to kill the man, the Agent burst into the room and fired his gun at the demon, thinking it would kill him. But Vaklav created a ball of flames and attempted to throw it at the Agent, before his vanished in dematerialization. Paige and Sam walked into the room and they proceeded to bring back the man to Halliwell Manor. : Vaklav later followed Paige, Sam and Agent Murphy to his office at Homeland Security while Billie Jenkins watched after JD. The three then went to a victim's father's house to learn about a young woman that was targeted and captured by Vaklav, hoping they could learn something about the demon or where he was. As they left the man's house, Vaklav appeared in a stairway where he stood watching before dematerializing. Search for Vaklav Paige and Sam found Vaklav's lair, a studio, Chadwick Photo, where he kept various photographs and his canvas containing images of the victims he's captured. They searched trying to find something and Sam was able to sense pain from innocents as he moved toward a chest of drawers, realizing that Vaklav was after future Whitelighters. He told Paige that she should get back to Manor because he could be coming for her next but Paige told him she was already a Whitelighter, not a future Whitelighter. Sam explained that she wasn't embracing and after the two argued about who her real father was, the one who cared for her after Sam and Patty Halliwell gave her to a sister at a Cathedral, Paige left and Vaklav materialized. : He then conjured his camera, told Sam to smile and took a photograph of him, causing him to vanish. Vaklav made the camera disappear and then he pulled out the canvas with the images of his victims, and Sam was on it. : Paige travelled back to the studio where she couldn't find Sam, and as she talked to her sisters, Phoebe on her phone, Vaklav appeared. Paige asked who he was, Vaklav responded saying not to be defined by his work, he was someone that liked taking pictures. Paige then orbed a camera tripod toward Vaklav, pinning him up against a wall, demanding to know where Sam was. : He explained to her that she was really going to miss her father and that he can sense her pain, calling pain his "bread and butter", telling her he feeds on it. He then dematerialized and reappeared behind her, punching her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. She asked what he wanted and he told her to keep his collage complete, when JD escaped, he was forced to take Sam. He told her that if she wanted to see Sam again, she had to bring JD back to him. : Paige went back to Halliwell Manor, where she told them Vaklav's demand, but they refused to swap innocents. JD told them that he wanted to go, that he owed it to Sam, believing that he was sent there to defeat Vaklav and free Sam. JD then went to the studio and Vaklav materialized. : As Vaklav told JD he wanted to tie up loose ends, he created a ball of flames, and threw it at JD, killing him. The demon then picked up his camera from a table and vanished. Paige Defeats Vaklav Back at Halliwell Manor, Piper and Leo advised Paige that she had the ability to find Sam by calling for him. She reluctant to do so, as it required her acknowledging he was her father, but she realized Piper and Leo were right and she said Dad, causing Sam to appear before them. : As Sam appeared, all the innocents from Vaklav's collage appeared as well, Vavlav then materialized with his camera and canvas in hand asking where his victims were. He conjured a ball of flames and threw it towards Paige, but Piper blasted it back toward Vaklav, knocking him to the floor. Paige picked his camera up from the table and aimed it at Vaklav, telling him to smile as she took his photo. Vaklav screamed as he vanished and appeared on the canvas. Paige then picked up the canvas, telling them it should be framed. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Paige matthews Category: Season 8